Operation: MOVEIN
by numbuh105
Summary: Most Outraegous Venture Entering- Into uNknown territory. Wally belongs with Kuki... right? After making a BIG mistake, he must prove it to her... if Abby doesn't stop him.


Now loading: Kids Next Mission:

Operation:

MOVE-IN

**M**ost

**O**utrageous

**V**enture

**E**ntering

**I**n

u**N**known territory

"WAAAAAALLLLLLY!" Kuki screamed running toward him, nearly knocking him down, and giving him a big hug. It was the first day of their senior year and she had not seen him since the last day of their junior year. The only reason why she could remember that was because that was the day that he asked her out. Wally laughed as he tried to get Kuki off him so he could give her a kiss on the check. As much as he liked Kuki… he could not get Abby off his mind. Kuki had beautiful black, long, straight hair, while Abby had gorgeous, brown, curly hair. But still he was not going to give up all he had with Kuki just for a feeling he had in his heart. Or was he?

"Hehe, hey Kukes, you look GREAT today." said Wally eyeing her shirt, noticing that it was a little tight. He smiled, knowing that she did that on purpose. "Thanks" said Kuki giving him a twirl. She gave him one more kiss on the check then went to class. "Bye, love you!" she said. Wally said bye, hoping that Kuki did not notice that he did not say love you back. He looked at his watch, it was 8:20, right about now Abby would walk in. "Hey Wally." said Abby, right on cue. He smiled, as he was right.

"Hey Abbs, what's up?" Abby started to feel the blood run up to her cheeks. She wondered if she was blushing by now, it certainly felt like she was. But the best part was that Wally actually gave her a nickname. A NICKNAME, can you believe it? A nickname that belonged to her and only her, and not to that silly little girl, Kuki. "Hey, nothing much, just sad 'cause summer is over" said Abby twirling her hair on her finger. "Yeah, same here," said Wally. He was feeling guilty because he was flirting with Abby while he had a girlfriend. "Yeah, so um… do you want to um… you know um… go to the, err… movies with me?" asked Abby while playing with her hair and twirling around purposely. "Um… I don't know… I have a date with Ku-" said Wally "Oh please don't say Kuki" interrupted Abby "Please don't say her name, I-I thought that you liked me. I mean you flirt with me and y-yesterday you… you kissed me". "Look its nothing personal I just don't… how do I say this… I don't want to put everything that I have with Kuki on the line just because of you…" whispered Wally. Abby could feel the tears build up in her eyes. But just before she started to cry she ran off to the bathroom and said one last thing "Let's see what Kuki will think of you when she finds out about our little 'incident'!". Wally stared in horror. The one thing that he was trying to prevent from happening had just happened.

The rest of the day went by sooper fast. That was mostly because he had Kuki in all his classes. Whenever he got bored he would just turn his head and stare at her. He loved that way her amazing black, sleek hair would bounce up and down every time she giggled or raised her hand when she knew the answer. He could not help staring; she was just so gorgeous. Staring at her made him feel even guiltier. Guilty that he flirted with Abby. Guilty that he _kissed_ Abby, but mostly guilty that he never said I love you back to Kuki. But one thing is for sure he was not going to keep secrets from her. He was going to tell her everything tonight, when they were on their date.

_Ring, Ring, Ring _went the bell. Kuki looked up for from her notebook, and smiled. She drew a picture of her and Wally on their date kissing. When she felt someone place their hand on her shoulders, she jumped out of her seat startled, and quickly closed her notebook. "No, no don't close it, I like it," said Wally. Kuki blushed. Looked up and smiled it was Wally. "Can I keep it?" he asked. "Um… sure, but to tell you the truth it's kind of embarrassing…" Wally kissed her on the cheek "No its not, I drew something similar." Kuki laughed and then kissed him back. Glancing at her boyfriend's picture, she laughed. "Awwww, its so cute. I love the way you made my head bigger then my body" giggled Kuki. "Hahah yeah, well got to go. Pick you up at your house at about seven-ish, right?" asked Wally, kind of nervous. This was going to be their first date. "Yeah, I'll be ready." The sweet little oriental girl squeaked, trying to contain her excitement, even though she was nervous as well. "Great, I'll see you soon!" said Wally. "Bye, love you!" she said. "Bye." He said, he hugged her, took the picture she drew, kissed her and went to where the busses pick up the students. Kuki sighed she was so EXCITED!

_Kuki's house_

"OMG, OMG, OMG I am like SO, SO, SOO excited." Screamed Kuki, she was throwing clothes out of her closet and all over the floor. She was looking for the most perfectestest perfect outfit ever. "I can So, So, So tell," said Mushi, in a bored tone. "Okay, what should I wear? I am, like, freaking out. FREAKING OUT!" screamed Kuki. "Okay fine, as much as I like seeing you freak out, I'll help you." Mushi dived into her big sisters closet and emerged about 15 minutes later, holding an outfit Kuki never knew even _existed_. "Here. Wear this, it'll look pretty on you." The younger sister brought out the fashion designer within and got to work. "Oh, Oh, Oh put your hair like this, oh and wear this color eye shadow. Okay just a little more there and…. perfect!" Kuki looked at herself in the mirror, she looked amazing. With a finally hug from her sister and a bunch of pictures of her mom (annoying) she was out the door and on her porch waiting for Wally to come and pick her up.

_Okay, okay calm down Wally, we're about to reach her house. Calm down and relax._ Wally thought, hyperventilating. He looked down at himself and (for the thousandth time) made sure his outfit was okay. He let out a relieved sigh, noticing he was wearing his favorite LEVI jeans and an orange short sleeve Abercrombie shirt. He then looked at his hand; in it were a handful of beautiful red, and white roses. Then, the car came to a halt; they reached Kuki's house. Before he stepped out of the car he muttered, "Hey mom, lay off the cruddy baby pictures, would yah?" said Wally. "Whatever you say my little prince" teased his mom. "MOMmmm!" whined Wally. "Just go" his mom said. Wally got out of the car moaning under his breath to see the most breath-taking thing he had ever seen in his short 16 years of life. It was Kuki. She was wearing a short, very, very short mini extra mini skirt with a green tube top that hung her body nicely. And to top it off she was wearing light fairy green ballet tie up slippers, while her hair was down with a green clip in it. She also had light green eye shadow on and tropical pink lipstick. Wally surely hoped he was going to reach first base tonight.

"Hey Kuki, you um… look um… great, I mean amazing!" stuttered Wally. Kuki could feel the blush start to creep up her neck. And before she knew it was on her cheeks. Wally felt powerful because he could make her do that. "Thanks, you look great too!" Kuki smiled; she saw Wally blush; now she didn't feel as bad. "So where are we going?" asked Kuki. "Um… I was thinking the mall?" Wally stated, rubbing the nape of his neck, kind of worried that she might not like that idea. "Awesome" said Kuki barley stopping her self from jumping up and down. "Oh, almost forgot; these are for you." Said Wally, while handing her the beautiful flowers. Kuki stared in amazement; they were so pretty! Kuki took them and said "Thank you" then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Wally started to blush all over again. Then he took her hand, held it and they walked side by side to his (mom's) car.

A/N: YAYY KukixWallyxAbby My second story . And don't worry the title will come into the story in later chapters. Will Abby expose Wally's dirty little secret? Will Wally ever say 'I love you'? Will Mrs. Beatles show those oh-so-embarrassing baby pictures? Find out next in Operation: MOVE-IN! By the way… I'mLegallyBrunette (the beta reader) says hi

~Numbuh105(:


End file.
